<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Present by poyonpon_TJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161110">The Best Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poyonpon_TJ/pseuds/poyonpon_TJ'>poyonpon_TJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Naruto Shippuden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Love, Mother's Day, POV Child, Parent-Child Relationship, Wishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poyonpon_TJ/pseuds/poyonpon_TJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mother's Day!<br/>Since Kushina has already died, Naruto ought to do things in his own way!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between the skies and earth, an unbounded boundary exists to limit, yet for the oblivious, they will leap to the highest place― ceasing the distance. For the most fulfilling is the hill, an impulsive decision has granted its chance to be the stage. The lush, be it a spectator― also one chosen spot for the blond to firmly stand. There is something unusual though, dandelions curled by his fingers. What might be their purpose?</p><p>Inhaling some air, soon following with him exclaiming, “HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY, MOM!!”<br/>
Voice is loud enough― echoing to the vast, blue sky. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry! I just got back from a mission and I just know these kinds of days exist-<br/>
How are you? I bet you’re having fun with dad!” </p><p>The way he utters, unquestionably casual― as if the mentioned person is watching somewhere ―unreachable   but a simple wish is made for one's words to reach.</p><p>And from that point, his forefinger scratches his cheek while keeping a sheepish grin with himself. “Well, you see- I am not very good at stuff like this- but people are giving flowers to their mom, so.. yeah! I picked some with Ino’s help!”</p><p>In contrast to the other fancies, the flowers are small and gathered. White soft crowns enveloping their heads which are ready to be flown for a new journey. Coinciding with their fate, the wind has been blowing a cold breeze.</p><p>“Mom, you know what? Ino told me that these flowers mean ‘hope and dreams that come true!’</p><p>Thank you for giving birth to me! For filling me with love back then!<br/>
Our encounters might not be long but being able to meet with you is one of my wildest dreams ’ttebayo!”</p><p>Right after his sentence, he releases the flowers, watching them fly away freely while believing in the uncertainties. Heart is full, contained with new rising dreams, those that will never die. </p><p>“Keep watching me, Mom!<br/>
Because I will definitely give you the best present!<br/>
That is, to give you happiness, to make you the proudest mom ever!!</p><p>Look forward it!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>